Never Gone
by degrassicouples93
Summary: When Emma receives a letter from her first love, will she admit her true feelings for him? What will happen when someone new enters her life? Bad summary but at least give it a try. Please r and r! post TSS
1. Incomplete

Hey everyone!!! I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!! I know, a year goes by without a chapter, and then I suddenly return. lol. Well, I happened to stumble upon a chapter of all one of my dtng stories and began to reread them. So, I found out that there are sooo many mistakes and crap I put in. So, as all authors like to do, I am going to edit all of my stories and post them up. So I am officially back in the fanfiction business. Lol.

Hopefully, I haven't lost too many of my faithful readers.

Oh, and I also got a fictionpress account. The link is in my profile. Check out my story PLEASE!!!

So, I'll post the first chapter of Never Gone later and start editing the rest.

Love ya guys!! Happy Reading!!

1Disclaimer: I wish I owned something dealing with Degrassi. But unfortunately, I don't!!

Chapter 1: Incomplete

_Dear Emma,_

_I'm sorry I just left you. I needed to leave. You of all people know that. I needed to deal. _

_With everything…_

_After the shooting_, _I felt a connecti_on. _A connection between you and me. Some sort of spark came over me. _

_When Rick pointed that gun at you. I felt my whole word falling apart. I suddenly became still and remembered everything that happened between us. Our first date, the fight, our first kiss at your mom's wedding, me getting drunk at Jimmy's party, the ravine, and everything else that happened between us. If you would've died right then and there, I would've eventually tried to take my own life. I would've regretted my whole purpose of living_ _here on earth. If you died, it would be my fault. Without you here with me, would be worse than an eternity of torture. The point is that I'm sorry for what I've put you through. _

_EVERY SINGLE THING. _

_I just want to let you know that I love you and without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete!!_

_Love, Sean_

Emma read the letter and eventually started bawling her eyes out. She then realized that no matter where she was or what she was doing, she would always think of Sean Hope Cameron. She re-read the letter once more and took out a pen and a piece of paper. She jotted down a few sentences, crumpled it up and started a new letter. After she thought she wrote down everything she had to say, she carefully folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, and wrote her address, she mailed the letter to her one true love.

**AN: **I hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry it's soo short. But there will be many more to come. I know I'm in the middle of writing two other stories, but after I wrote the second chapter of my other story, yet again I had some more inspiration. Well tell me what you thought. So Read and Review!!! PLEASE press that little square on the bottom. It doesn't take that long!!! lol. Well, I'll post more soon.


	2. Just Want You To Know

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi. Except now I have the season 2 DVD. Finally!!

Chapter 2: Just Want You To Know

_Dear Sean,_

_I kind of know what you're going through._ _With the shooting and everything that has happened, I feel so depressed and lonely. _

_I know I've told you this so many times before, but you really did save my life. _

_I truly am grateful that you're here. _

_Whenever I need help, you're always there for me. _

_I just want you to know that even if you're still in Wasaga, or if you're here with me, you will always, and I mean **always,** stay in my heart. _

_You'll always be my best friend and maybe someday, we'll be something more._

_Love always, _

_ Emma_

Sean opened the envelope and read every word on the letter carefully. He started tearing himself apart as he read that Emma was hurt. He knew that he had caused her a lot of pain in the last few months and wanted to make it up to her. But he didn't know how.

He thought it over and contemplated over what he should do.

He could either:

Stay in Wasaga and continue writing letters to Emma,

OR

Surprise Emma by visiting her.

I guess there was only one thing he could do.

**AN: **Ok, that's it for now. I'm really tired and it's really hot outside so this was all that I could write. How was it? Well, you know what to do, please comment!! Thanks soo much for all the reviews and please keep it coming.


	3. Crawling Back To You

**AN: **OMG! I am soooo sorry! I completely forgot about my fics! Anyways, I deleted the author's noteto make room for this one. Again I am REALLY sorry for not updating any of my stories. Soo, did anyone see Foolin' yet? It was sooo cute! I think I might start a jiberty fic. Idk yet. Anyway, sorry for the wait and here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Crawling Back To You

Sean packed up all of his belongings and left a note on the kitchen table for his parents. He couldn't take the risk of telling them in person, otherwise it would mess up his plan. He slipped through the front door quietly and made his way to his car. He started up the engine and silently drove to see his one true love.

Emma woke up to the usual sound of her alarm clock ringing and the cries of Jack from the kitchen. She got up, took a shower, got dressed and headed upstairs. As she walked up, she had already smelled pancakes and freshly made coffee. Spike and Snake had greeted her.

"Good morning"

Emma yawned and sleepily greeted her parents.

"morning. I think I'll skip breakfast. I don't want to be late for school."

"Ok, hunny. Have a nice day."

"I'm sure I will."

She headed out the door and started walking to school. She started thinking about what she had been doing last night. She was so caught up on that thought and she almost didn't hear someone calling her name. The voice came from an orange civic. She glanced at the familiar car beside her and took a good look at the person driving it. Of course he had that trademark smirk of his and you could tell that it was none other than Jay Hogart: the residential badass who practically destroyed Sean and Emma's relationship.

"Hey Greenpeace."

"What do you want Jay?" she replied.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted a ride to school, but forget it."

"Ok, fine. Bye then." she said and started walking away.

"No, wait. Look, do you want the ride or what?"

" Jay, it's really nice that you're doing this for me but really, what do you want?"

"Well, with Sean gone I have practically no one to hang out with and you have been looking really depressed lately. I just wanted to let you know that even though he's gone, you still have me. I may not be a softie like him, but if you need someone, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Jay." "No problem. Whatever you need just ask me." "Sure." "If you need a shoulder to cry on" "Ok." "If you need someone to comfort you, ask me." "Got it." "Even if you need someone to make out with, I will definitely be there." "Thanks Jay. Wait, shut up!"she said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well, here we are. Just think about it, it a few months we're gonna finally get out of here."

"Yea. I can't wait." She said sarcastically.

As she walked into school, she began walking towards her locker. But to her surprise someone unexpected was waiting for her.

AN: I didn't really like this chapter. Ok, this might not be a jemma. I just needed to write that so they could develop some sort of friendship to lead up to something else in later chapters. Sorry it's short. I have to go pick out a shirt for Halloween. I think I might go as a hippie. Lol. Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger but that's all I have so far. Expect an update for my other stories next week. Please review!


	4. Weird World

**AN: **_Hey everyone!_ _I'm not dead, nor have I fallen off the face of the Earth. lol. Ok, I am so so so so so so so undeniably sorry for not updating. As you can see, I haven't been on fan fiction in a while so I wasn't able to update. As of now I have finals to study for and I really need to get some stuff from the mall. So my life has been pretty hectic lately. But anyway, on with the story! Oh and right now I'm gonna start writing from 1st person instead of 3rd just to test it out. Tell me what you think! _

* * *

Chapter 4: Weird World

Emma's POV

It was another hectic morning as I got ready for school. Jack has been crying all night and Spike and Snake were tired as usual.

What was that suppose to mean, you may ask? That's right; I get to walk to school today! Woohoo! Please note the sarcasm.

I headed out the door and realized my life was pretty boring. I mean, I'm not on a team of any sort, I baby-sit my baby brother, I don't go to parties on the weekend (unless Manny forces me to), and I don't have a boyfriend. I mean I have boy friends but they're not necessarily _boyfriends._ See the difference…

I approached the parking lot and saw Manny and a guymauling each other's faces off so I thought I'd talk to her later. I couldn't really see the guy's face, but I'm guessing he's a certain ex-boyfriend. (cough_Craig_cough)

Think I'm living in a weird world? (AN: Idk why I said that. Lol) Not just my ordinary life.

I reached the doors and thus began one horrible and unusual day.

I surprisingly skip to my locker and grab my books for the first few classes. I'm just about done when I hear a commotion going on further into the hallway. And of course me being completely nosy, decided to further investigate…

* * *

Sean's POV

Okay, just calm down Sean. You can do this. It's not like she's a stranger. You've dated her for almost two years.

Wait, what was my plan? Damn it, I forgot… No, still got it...

What is my problem today? It's ok, it's just nerves.

Well, I guess people still remember who I am. That's a good thing right? I mean people staring and talking about you is completely normal. It's not? Oh.

What was I thinking about again? Oh, right.

Just march up to her and say "hi." No, say "hi, how've you been?" Obviously she hasn't been doing well since the shooting, you moron. One more time then, "hey, I missed you." No, too forward. Ugh!

I start thinking of things to say when I hear my name and feel a sudden tap on my shoulder…

**

* * *

AN: **I know! It's really short. And the cliffhanger beast from within has struck again. Ok, well to anyone who still reads this, tell me what you think by responding. Oh andI don't exactly know which story to update next so, please go to my profile, check out my other stories and tell me which you'd want me to continue…

Stephie


End file.
